Time
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: When Tony has a baby handed to him and said he is the father. Tony starts to think about his past and future but even more about now. Tony ends up leaving sometimes things can't be fixed even with time...
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

When Tony has a baby handed to him and said he is the father. Tony starts to think about his past and future but even more about now. Tony ends up leaving sometimes things can't be fixed even with time…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Part 1<strong>

Tony got up from his bed at the smell of breakfast. One of his children must he cooking. He changes and goes to the kitchen to see Lily who was 16 making breakfast.

"Morning Dad! And you feeling better?" Lily asks

"I am getting there Lils", Tony says as a knock on the door

Tony opens the front door to find a small baby in a basket and a note. Looking around he saw no one. The baby begins to cry.

"Hey, Hey it's ok", Tony says gently picking up the baby and going inside

"Dad who is that?" Matthew asks

Matthew was also 16.

"Don't know somebody put her on my doorstep. I need to read the note", Tony says careful minding the baby he reads the letter then looks at the baby

"Dad?" Lily asks

"She is my daughter. She is just a few days old and doesn't even have a name", Tony looked at his little girl with her big green eyes looking at him

"We are keeping her?" Damien asks

Damien was also 16.

"Yes. I just need to come up with a plan. You guys go to school. Take the ones that can't drive with you. It is time I made a decision", Tony says sitting down on the couch watching the baby

His children leave for high school. Tony held his daughter feeling more and more connected to her.

"How are Sarai Laura DiNozzo for you huh?" Tony asks the baby kissing her forehead

Once the baby was fed and changed (he had supplies from when the kids were little still hanging around) he puts her on his bed with pillows around her making sure she couldn't fall off. Tony returns to the couch to think. He puts his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He had a new child to protect. But he wouldn't be good to anyone dead. He didn't trust his team not family to have his back anymore.

So the next morning getting the kids to babysit he walks into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo where have you been?" an angry Gibbs asks

Tony ignores him and walks up the Director's office.

"Cynthia is the Director in? I need to speak with her", Tony asks

"Let me check Agent DiNozzo", Cynthia says going to see the Director

"Tony come in", Jenny calls

Tony takes a deep breath and walks forward with a mask firmly placed on his face.

"Director", Tony says

"What brings you to my office Tony?" Jenny asks

"I came to ask for a reassignment. Anywhere but in DC. I think it is time", Tony says

Jenny was shocked that Tony wanted to leave.

"I will look into it", Jenny says

"Director please don't tell anyone", Tony asks

"Ok Tony", Jenny says as the man goes making her wonder what she was doing to do

2 days later it was 9pm and Tony had walked into the bullpen. Nobody was there. He knew because he saw all their cars at Gibbs house. Jenny had called him to the office so he sits down and waits.

"I have found you a good position it is actually two promotions. If you what you will be SAC of Spain. You will work with all the teams there. I know you have already been Team Leader. So I think you can handle the pressure of being SAC Agent DiNozzo", Jenny says

Tony hadn't been expecting this. But he knew his answer.

"I will take it. When do I leave?" Tony asks

"Three days. Tony are you sure about this?" Jenny asks

Tony sighs and closes his eyes, "Jenny it is time I moved on. Not from NCIS but from this team. I can't say anymore if they will have my six. That scares me Jenny. What if I die and don't make it home to my children? I used to also feel they had me six but for months they have begum more distant with me. Agent Gibbs doesn't spot what he usually does. I have been betrayed by my team more times then once. It IS time"

"You have children Tony?" Jenny asks surprised

"Yes. Another things Gibbs didn't pick up on the Kate and I were married when she died. When she died she was carrying my baby. I lost her and the baby in the same day. My wife of 12 years dead and my unborn child. You know how hard it is to look at her desk with Officer David in it? Gibbs didn't even consult me like he used to for her to be on the team. They through a dinner party and I wasn't invited, I took over as team leader for Gibbs and all I got was disrespect from Office David. Kate's birthday went by and I tried talking to Abby but she said things are not just about ME all the time and I was selfish and should have made Gibbs stay. Ducky ignored everything. When Gibbs came back to help Office David it was like being betrayed. She hadn't trusted me to call help her. I would have. Then Gibbs takes back his role without even consulting me. That was hurtful. Officer David and Agent McGee turned off the radio while we were looking for a terrorist. They didn't hear that I almost got shot. The bullet grazed my ribs. Then is that little stunt Gibbs pulled a month ago. He never thanked me for saving his life and having his six. I was in the hospital for two weeks battling to breath and where was he and my team? They weren't there. I tried to call them but none picked up. THAT was like a sharp knife to the heart. So Jenny I am done here DC is not my home any longer and probably will never be again. I have had enough and I have a family to think about. It is time to move on", Tony says

Jenny was angry at what Tony told her how could Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer all do that to Tony. She now understood him needing to get off the team. She would do the same but early on. She didn't know how Tony lasted this long. But Kate wasn't dead. And Tony didn't know. Jenny vowed to do get her and bring her to Tony.

"Well I wish you the best of luck Tony. I am also sorry for what you have been put through. I hope you find happiness in Spain", Jenny says

"Thank you Jenny. And please don't tell anyone where I went not if they care anyway. I need a fresh start", Tony says turning towards the door

"I understand. Tony how many children do you have?" Jenny asks

Tony gives her a sad grin, "For their safety I won't say. I will see you Director"

"Yes I will expect reports from you. Take care", Jenny says

"I will", Tony says leaving

Tony walks down the stairs to his desk packs his stuff up taking everything. He grabs Gibbs's metal box and deposits it on Agent McGee's desk. Once done we walks to the elevator looking once at the bullpen he once felt comfortable in but now didn't. Yes it WAS time…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Prologue: Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

* * *

><p>McGee walks into the office with Ziva both quite happy with how the weekend had played out. A nice dinner at Gibbs house. When they got into the Bullpen. The Director was sitting in Gibbs chair a mask of emotion on her face and a stack of files in front of her.<p>

"Sit. I have already called. Abby, Dr Mallard, Mr Palmer and Gibbs so take a seat. You might notice a few things have changed", Jenny says coldly

McGee looks around and on his desk was a metal box with keys on top. Both failed to notice that their SFA was not there. Abby comes bouncing in.

"Hey McGee, Ziva. What's up Director?" Abby asks

"Take a seat", was all Jenny said

Abby looks at McGee and Ziva in confusion but does. Ducky and Palmer come in both don't comment but both noticing Tony's absence. Gibbs now comes stalking into the bullpen.

"What do you want Jen?" Gibbs asks

"It is Director and aren't you all missing someone?" Jenny asks coldly

"Who?" Ziva asks

"WHO Officer David? Is this what it has come too? I couldn't believe what I heard. But now I can see it for myself. The WHO I am talking about is Agent DiNozzo", Jenny says

"What did DiNozzo do this time?" Gibbs asks cranky

"Nothing. He just applied for a transfer which I granted after hearing his reasoning. As of now Agent DiNozzo no longer works on your team Agent Gibbs", Jenny says

Abby, Ducky and Palmer gasp.

"Tony transferred?" Abby asks tears coming

"You all have nobody to blame but yourselves. I am disgusted in this team. I have read reports by Agent DiNozzo that he made not the official ones but the unofficial. And frankly I couldn't be more disgusted and embarrassed to be this teams Director!" Jenny says loudly making heads turn

They look at each other. What had they done to Tony? Gibbs was mad his SFA didn't come to him.

"This moment on this team is on probation that means all of you. Agent McGee you will not be promoted to Senior Field Agent. Even if Agent DiNozzo said you would be fine I could tell he was lying. And for that stunt of yours turning off the microphone you are back down to Probie not junior Agent", Jenny says coldly

"But…How…", McGee stutters

Jenny ignored him and turned to Officer David.

"You either will be considered as a senior agent or even a junior agent Officer David as you are not an NCIS Agent you can't move up our ranks. And I have half a mind to send you back to Israel! The stunts you have pulled and had Tony cover for you has been appalling. So either you get smart and fix and learn from your mistakes and do none of that crap again or you ARE going back to Israel!" Jenny threatens

"But Jenny…", Ziva says

"It is Director. Officer David and you will do well to remember that", Jenny snaps

Jenny now turns to Abby

"Miss Sciuto after today you will dress correcting according to NCIS rules. You will also no longer favour Agent Gibbs team in particular Agent Gibbs himself. He will have to wait in line with everyone else. If you have to go out in the field you will obey orders. Is that clear Miss Sciuto?" Jenny asks coldly

"But…", Abby says

"That is final. Doctor Mallard and Mr Palmer as well you can't favour Agent Gibbs cases over the others. The case with the most priority or comes first gets your attention. Or I will be looking for a new ME", Jenny says it was not a harsh punishment as Ducky and Palmer did the least to Tony

Jenny then turns to Gibbs who was glaring daggers at her. But she didn't care.

"Agent Gibbs I will pick a new SFA and Junior Agent for your team as all you have is a Mossed Officer and a Probationary Agent. These are my files of candidates who will have no problem reporting to me if anything like what happened to Agent DiNozzo happens again. And this time if you decide to retire it WILL be permanent. I will not cover your back anymore", Jenny says loudly

"Where is MY agent _Director_?" Gibbs asks fuming

"He is no longer any of your business. You have made that to him perfectly clear. Agent McGee I forbid you to hack the NCIS data base and see where Agent DiNozzo is. If you do you are fired", Jenny says

McGee gulps and nods

"I am VERY disappointed in the lot of you. You are off rotation to your new team is built. It should be two weeks during that time you are on paid suspension all of you. Maybe some time to reflect on actions past will see you not making the same mistake twice", Jenny says grabbing her files

They all looked at her shocked.

"Agent DiNozzo left this for you to read. All of his unofficial reports he emailed me which I have read. Read them in your suspension. Maybe you will see the light", Jenny says, "I what you all out of this building in ten minutes and do not try me"

Jenny storms off back to her office leaving Team Gibbs in the dust. Looking shocked by what just had happened.

"Everyone my place. We are figuring out why DiNozzo left. I want him back. I am not breaking in two new Agents!" Gibbs growls

They all look at each other what have they done. Other Agents where looking at them and shaking their heads at their confusion. Everyone saw what Agent DiNozzo put up with on a daily bases. It was a wonder he didn't transfer before. They gave Gibbs 'team' disgusted looks before going back to work. At least they could do some good and not ruin something that had been the best…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
